In recent years, optical fibers are more and more widely used for data transmission and optical fiber sensing in the aerospace field and the nuclear powder field: however, a large amount of ionizing radiation exists in these environments and can greatly increase additional losses of optical fibers and shorten the service life of the optical fibers. Therefore, radiation-resistant optical fibers need to be adopted in the aerospace field and the nuclear powder field.
Existing radiation-resistant optical fibers are mainly of three types, namely, multi-mode optical fibers with the core diameter of 50 μm, multi-mode optical fibers with the core diameter of 62.5 μm, and single-mode optical fibers. As the waveguide structures of existing radiation-resistant single-mode optical fibers do not have an anti-bending ability, the existing radiation-resistant single-mode optical fibers cannot be used under extremely small bending radius conditions such as small optical devices. Therefore the existing radiation-resistant single-mode optical fibers are severely restrained in actual application, and the development tendency of radiation-resistant single-mode optical fibers is to improve the bending resistance of the radiation-resistant optical fibers